


A Small Kitchen Fire

by rex_ol_boy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, absolute pure fluff, organic wholesome home grown fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_ol_boy/pseuds/rex_ol_boy
Summary: Garrett moves into his new apartment and attempts to surprise Fenris, his boyfriend, with breakfast in bed. Canon-typical shenanigans ensue.





	A Small Kitchen Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!!

Sunlight was beginning to stream through the blinds as Garrett made his way into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, and he was looking forward to testing it out as soon as he could. The new apartment suited him nicely. 

And there was no better opportunity than the one he had; surprising his lover with a nice breakfast in bed. He flipped on the stove and began preparing some basic ingredients. 

—-

Fenris slowly began to wake, drifting in and out of a comfortable haziness he’d come to love. A delicious aroma began to fill the room, and he began to stir. Someone was making food. Good food, judging by the smell. He wondered if Varric or Isabela came by and started making food for everyone. It had happened before. 

The elf turned and sat up, about to wake Garrett, but he found his spot in their bed empty. Ah. So Hawke is cooking then. Fenris yawned and flopped across the bed, burying himself in the covers. He wasn’t ready to get up quite yet. The bed was far too comfortable, and Hawke’s side was always the warmest. A small smile curled Fenris’ lips. He could get used to this.

After a while, he decided it was finally time to get up. Throwing back the covers, he stood up and made his way out of the room. 

—-

Shuffling footsteps made their way into the kitchen, followed by a pair of arms that encircled themselves around Garrett’s torso. “Good morning, love.” He put down the spatula and covered Fenris’ hand with his own. 

“Morning Hawke,” His voice rumbled, muffled by Hawke’s back. 

“It’s a pity you woke up,” Garrett commented as he flipped the omelettes in the pan. “I was going to bring this to you.” 

“In bed?” Fenris asked. His slight frown quickly melted into a soft smile. “That is very kind of you.” It was a trivial thing, another small luxury he had never been accustomed to, but it was a touching gesture nonetheless. He gave him another squeeze, and stepped away to get a glass of water. 

Sitting on the counter, sipping from water, he filled another glass and passed it over to Garrett, trying to ignore his growling stomach. Fenris was eager for the meal he prepared. 

“Hungry are we?” Hawke turned to face him, water in hand and his trademark smirk plastered on his face. “Nobody can resist my cooking.” 

Fenris shook his head. The man’s smugness was annoyingly endearing. “I won’t argue there.” He slid off the counter and approached him again. The sun caught his face perfectly, highlighting the amber in his eyes. There were wrinkles already forming around Garrett’s face, the kind worn by one who always smiles and laughs. He never thought he’d find himself living with such a cheery, extroverted partner, but he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. Hawke smiled back at him, then turned back to the food after placing a kiss on his head. “They’re nearly ready now,” he said, inspecting the eggs. “I’m just going to let them-“ 

Garrett was interrupted as Fenris pulled him around to kiss him. It caught him completely off guard but he felt himself melt into the kiss instantly. His lips were warm against his own. He wrapped his arms around him, forgetting about everything else going on in the kitchen. 

“I love you,” Fenris whispered as he pulled away. Garrett just smiled softly; a real smile, not his usual smug grin. 

“I love you too, Fen,” he replied just as gently, placing his hands on his face. It was nice to have little reminders like this, he thought. Fenris loved with a quiet intensity unlike any other, and Hawke was humbled to be at the center of his affections. They stood together for a while. Foreheads touching, wrapped in an embrace, without a single care in the world. 

Until the scent of burning eggs reached his nose. “Dammit!” Hawke cursed, wheeling around to save his omelette. But it was too late. The poor thing was turning black. Cursing his own idiocy, he lowered the heat on the stove when he felt something dangerously hot catch on to his shirt. Much to his horror, his favorite red flannel got caught in the flames and was quickly burning up. Despite the danger of getting burned he was frozen in place at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. “Fenris!” He cried. “I’m on fire!” 

Sprinting into action, Fenris threw his water onto his shirt, drenching him. He ripped off the flannel, throwing it into the sink. It was a good thing it had snap buttons. 

“Maker’s breath, I’m an idiot,” Garrett groaned, holding his face in his hands. Flipping off the stove, he turned to find Fenris hunched over the sink, shaking with laughter. 

“You are an idiot, Hawke,” Fenris exclaimed between laughs. He could not help himself: the look on his face was incredible. Garrett just sighed. Of course he had to set himself on fire again. This time he didn’t even move! He was incorrigible. 

“Well..” he began. “I guess we’re eating out now?” Hawke winced. That was a close one.

Fenris just laughed harder, clutching his sides. He couldn’t remember the last time he found something so funny. “I am sorry-“ he began, but was interrupted by another fit of laughs. “Your face!”

The sight of Fenris made him chuckle at himself, despite the circumstances. He wouldn’t ever live this one down. The elf’s laughter was contagious and soon enough they were both roaring with laughter, unable to stop. “At least I wore a tank top under that!” Hawke exclaimed. If it wasn’t for that, his skin may have burned as well. 

He walked over to the sink, where the water was still running. His shirt was now sopping wet, with new singe marks around the hem to boot. Garrett sighed. “That was my favorite shirt, you know.” 

“Tis a shame,” Fenris agreed. “Better that than you.” 

“Well,” Garrett began cleaning up the mess he made. “Now that that’s over, what else would you like me to make?”

“No,” Fenris replied firmly. “We can eat out, or I cook. I don’t want you to burn down the apartment you just bought.” 

“Touché,” Hawke snickered. “Take out it is, then!”


End file.
